1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to electric rim strikes. In particular, the present invention relates to electric rim strikes that include a keeper, a first blocking element configured to move substantially in a first plane and to selectively prevent and allow a rotation of the keeper, and a second blocking element, at least an end portion of which is configured to move substantially in a second plane that intersects the first plane and to selectively prevent and allow the movement of the first blocking element in the first plane.
The present invention also relates to electric rim strikes that include a keeper having a first axial shaft about which to rotate; a locking bar having a second axial shaft about which to rotate; and an actuating mechanism having at least one solenoid and an anchor for the at least one solenoid. The actuating mechanism is operationally connected to the locking bar and drives the locking bar and the keeper from a first state to a second state. The rear blocking face of the locking bar opposes the front blocking face of the keeper across a gap defined therebetween, the gap being sized and the blocking faces of the locking bar and keeper being configured to prevent the locking bar and keeper from freely rotating relative to each other.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric rim strikes for securing hinged or swinging doors are known in the field of door security systems. A known electric rim strike generally is employed with a door having an extendable latch bolt that engages the electric rim strike, and the electric rim strike may be configured to secure the door alone or may be used in combination with other known security systems to secure the door. The known electric rim strike generally is mounted to the doorframe and defines an opening in the jam face of the doorframe for receiving the latch bolt from the lockset mounted to the door.
The known electric rim strike also defines an opening in the frame face contiguous with the opening in the jam face of the doorframe. The known electric rim strike includes a pivotable keeper that selectively closes the opening in the frame face, and a bolt projecting from the edge of the door engages the electric rim strike through the opening in the jam face. The known electric rim strike also includes a blocking element that selectively prevents the keeper from rotating and allows the keeper to rotate, and a solenoid that selectively moves the blocking element from a first position, in which the blocking element prevents the rotation of the keeper, to a second position, in which the blocking element allows the rotation of the keeper, and vice versa.
Specifically, when the keeper rotates, the keeper uncovers or opens the frame face opening, which allows the bolt to freely move through the opening, and thereby allows the door to be opened.
Nevertheless, in such known electric rim strikes, portions of the electric rim strike may protrude into the door frame, and the door frame may have to be cut during installation of the electric rim strike to accommodate those portions of the electric rim strike that protrude or extend into the door frame, which increases the difficulty of installing the electric rim strike. Moreover, a size of known electric rim strikes that do not include such protruding portions may increase the cost of manufacturing the electric rim strike.
It should be noted that such electric rim strikes are a commonly required safety feature in such establishments as hospitals, move theaters, and the like wherein doors incorporating such a feature must be readily and easily opened, while at the same time maintained in a securely closed state when there is no need to be open.